You deserve it
by SHSL Kirino Ranmaru
Summary: "Even in the smallest achievement, celebrate it… That's how you'll achieve in life…" [Kirino x Reader]


**hmm... I have no idea how related my title, summary and story are related to each other... I guess they're related, in a way...**

**haha... Anyway, this is a sequel to the other. Kirino x reader fic, _Gratitude_**

**Disclaimer: I don't own InaIre nor you btw**

**so, uh... Enjoy...?**

* * *

><p>"It's just a small thing, prez… We don't have to do such–"<p>

"Nonsense Kirino-kun… You aced your tests and became the captain of the soccer club! We should celebrate! _You deserve it_." you said, pointing your spoon at him, "Besides, even if it's small achievement, you should celebrate it. That's how you'll achieve in life." You told him, giving him a warm smile.

Kirino gently smiled back, before looking down on his ice cream and sighed. It's been a few weeks since Kirino thanked you and since then, he's been going back to the club and has been studying hard to catch up with the topics he missed – with you tutoring him, of course.

**.:.::.:.**

_Kirino tapped his pen on the table in a constant beat. Sighing, he leaned back on his chair and looked at the girl in front of him._

_"Hey prez."_

_You hummed as you response, flipping the page of the book you're reading._

_"This is hopeless…!" he shouted, but not to loud, since he didn't want to get yelled at by the librarian._

_Sighing, you put down your book and sat up properly and taught him what to do._

**.:.::.:.**

Earlier that day, his test results were given back to him, and all showed that he passed, and after club activities you two had, he told you that he became the captain of the soccer club.

So, celebrating the success of his test and becoming the captain of the club, you dragged him to_Inazuma Ice_ for a celebratory snack.

**.:.::.:.**

_"Prez!" you were heading home from club activities, but stopped when you heard a familiar voice._

_"Kirino-kun… what's up?" you could have sworn your tutoring sessions were over, since he caught up to the lessons and started going to the soccer club regularly now… _

_"I have good news!"_

_"Hm?"_

_"One: I bumped into _sensei _before going to the club room, and she gave me the results to my make-up quizzes. And I aced them all!"_

_Your eyes widened, "Really?"_

_Kirino nodded, "Not just that." He took something out of his pocket and showed you a red band, "I'm now the captain of the soccer club!"_

**.:.::.:.**

Kirino smiled and thought back at how happy you were when he told you the news and quickly dragged him to the place you two are now in. He just couldn't thank you enough.

"I guess you're right, thanks."

**.:.::.:.**

After you finishing your ice cream, you two decided to hang out at the Steel Plaza.

Leaning on the railings, the two of you talked, different from when you tutored him, the chat was warming to the two of you.

"Hey prez…"

"Hm?" moving your gaze from the view to him

"Thanks… Thanks for everything." He said, looking at you.

"You don't have to keep thanking me, I'm happy to help…" blushing, you stared at the ground, and whispered, "besides… It's my job."

Kirino shook his head, "Hey prez… How long have we known each other?"

You then stared at him, you've known him since elementary but you two barely talked to each other, "Since elementary… why?"

"What did you think of me back then?"

You thought for a while until you got your answer, "I always thought that you were kind… selfless… and you were a really good friend to Shindou-kun."

"Selfless, huh? Believe me when I say this, prez. I am lonely, in a way. I would stay in the sidelines and watch as my best friend becomes better and better. I just…"

"…want to be beside Shindou-kun in overcoming all challenges." you guessed

Kirino sadly smiled, "How'd you guess?"

"From the days I've tutored you, you really loved reading books, especially those that have great meaning behind the context. Seeing that you read those books, I thought that, you would have meaning behind the many stories you confessed your sadness to me."

During the tutoring sessions you had with him, during the first few days, he would often just wonder off somewhere and half-heartily answer and listen to you, that you just decide to ask him and just let him tell everything. And later on, he thought you how to read behind the context when you two were doing a homework together on classic literature.

"You're willing to sacrifice, almost the greatest thing that you desire… Just for Shindou-kun's happiness?"

He nodded, "Yeah, sure… I'm selfless, right?"

_Kirino-kun's… Been this strong… All this time…_ You thought, remembering the past years you've been classmates with him and Shindou.

"But… You don't deserve that… Not being able to have anyone to have a shoulder to cry on. It's not right to keep shrugging everything you feel just so that you won't be a burden. A friend helps you get over those challenges, Kirino-kun. Convincing and ending up believing that everything is okay, you'll end up hurting yourself!"

"And I did, didn't I?"

You frowned and looked away, "You don't have to keep doing that, you know."

"I know… But, who would truly know how I feel?"

"…Me."

"What?"

"You heard me…" you looked back at him, unknown to you, you were blushing, "I'll be there to comfort you, listen to you and be the friend who'll be your shoulder to cry on!"

Kirino stared at you for a moment, "That would be nice… But…"

You blinked, "But what?"

And before you know it, you felt his lips on yours, causing you to blush even more.

Breaking the kiss, he said, "I don't want you to only do that to me… I want to do that to the person I love, as well."

Registering what he said and what he had done, you blushed when you realized it.

"Prez, I mean… [f/n]… I love you. You're kind, strong-willed, determined…" he took both of your hands in his, "that… I don't even know that I'm deserving enough to be with you… But, I promise you this, I will love you with all my heart. I'll be there to comfort you, to talk to… everything! Because, I know you deserve it." and he then smiled at you, the same smile when he first gave you that flower.

"K-Kirino-kun…" you stared at him, then smiling gently, you pecked him on the lips, and hugged him, "You're deserving enough to me…"

* * *

><p><strong>uhm... I had another version of the whole story... But I asked my friend which version is better, and she said this, so... I hope you liked it... So uh... Review...?<strong>


End file.
